Brilla la luna
by jossy malfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Harry se encuentra con un nuevo desafio en su vida darse cuenta de a quien ama realmente...un paseo por un jardin y el encuentro con una amiga le abrira los ojos WARNING:¡LEMON! HP/LL


He decidido hacer mi primer lemmon de harry y luna esta pareja aunque en una época me parecía un poco sosa ahora me gusta mucho o será por que ya no encuentro nuevas de hermione draco que ocupo mi atención en otras bueno pero sea lo que sea harry y luna se ven muy lindos juntos aunque todos sepamos que eso en realidad nunca de los nunca va a pasar nimodos!!!!

Harry potter de 16 años estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama eran las 3 de la mañana no podia dormir ese sueño se repetia ella aparecia de nuevo siempre soñaba con ella claro harry le echaba la culpa de esos sueños a: aunque eso no era una novedad vivir o tratar de hacerlo en la casa de sus tios era algo imposible

Ya faltaba muy poco para su cumpleaños y lo unico que queria en ese momento era ver a sus amigos abrazarlos y platicar con ellos

De nuevo se acosto y espero que el solo saliera y asi poder salir a caminar un rato o ir a visitar ala señora Figg. ella era la unica que compezaba su aislamiento ya que ya se habia hecho ala idea que todas las vacaciones el no saldria de privet drive

-levantate potter!!-escucho que le grito su tio al pasar frente a su puerta a quitarle los mil candados que le pone al acostarse por que según el capaz y en la noche harry se levanta a matarlos o hacerles una broma pobre dursley tonto e iluso

Harry hacia mas de 1 hora ya estaba vestido llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca y sus tennis salio de la habitación hizo el desayuno lavo los trastos y salio de la casa iria a pasear un rato estas vaciones a decir verdad eran las mejores ya que dudley no estaba se habia ido con su tia

En lo que llevaba de las vacaciones habia recibido solamente 4 cartas 2 de hermione 1 de ron y 1 de cho

A harry le agrado recibir tres pero una prácticamente ni la leyo... cho ya habia sido parte del pasado era una chica muy hermosa cierto pero no era nada sensible ni comprensiva y lo que harry necesitaba era eso comprensión y paciencia cosa que ninguna chica solo una le daba

Hermione granger era una de las personas mas importartes para harry ella era su amiga su confidente prácticamente su madre harry sabia que ella siempre estaria ahí con al borde del cañon

Harry siguio caminando alo largo de la calle el casi nunca salia muy lejos pero ahora que todo habia acabado ahora que voldemort habia sido derrotado todo era mas tranquilo la vida ...ya era vida

-diablos ahora donde estoy…grandioso harry grandioso te perdiste eso es fantástico!!!-decia el chico que se habia colado por una reja y entro a una especie de jardin fue cuando choco con alguien que venia caminando

-auch perdon no me he fijado por donde iba te encuentras bien?- dijo harry que trataba de pararse pero el delicado cuerpo de una chica se lo impedia

-lo siento mucho-dijo la chica y alzo su rostro

-harry!!!-dijo ella

-luna?-dijo el

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron extrañados que hacian los dos ahí?

-que haces aquí?-pregunto harry levantandola del suelo

-yo vivo aquí-dijo luna en ese particular tono que tiene ella

-ahh ya veo-dijo harry sacudiendose la tierra

-oye y tu que hacias por aquí?-dijo luna acercandose a el a quitarle unas hojas del cabello del chico

Harry sonrio agradecido por la accion de la rubia

-me perdi-dijo sonriendo

Luna lo miro y se abrazo a el

Harry no entendio pero sintio que ella nesecitaba cariño cosa que el no podia darle pero trato asi que la abrazo y le pregunto

-luna que tienes que te pasa?- dijo preocupado

Luna comenzo a llorar y sollozando dijo

-mi padre-y lloro aun mas-estoy sola

Harry comenzo a sentir algo que nunca habia sentido bueno almenos con ella y de esa magnitud tenia unas enormes ganas de besarla

Luna alzo su rostro y le dejo ver a harry sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas

Harry no aguanto mas y se fue acercando mas a ella ya estaban a pocos centímetros de juntar sus labios cuando luna volteo la cara harry se maldijo estuvo apunto de besar a luna, una amiga que era lo que pasaba?

-luna yo…lo siento no se que me paso-dijo harry avergonzado

Luna solo sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oido

-es que no queria arruinarlo….un beso humedo eso es de cho-dijo separandose de el casi rozando sus labios

A harry le recorrio por todo el cuerpo un calor que nunca habia sentido ni con cho ni con ginny

Harry sintio que era jalado por la rubia hacia otro lado del jardin al parecer adonde se dirigia ella cuando chocaron

Luna llevo a harry frente a un enorme arbol hermoso a simple vista en eso luna toco el tronco y cerro los ojos una manija aparecio cerca de su mano y luna sin pensarlo la giro abrio una especie de puerta y entro harry solo miro lo que haci la rubia y entro junto con ella cerro la puerta y todo se volvio oscuro hasta que sintio que era elevado como un tipo asecensor luna le tomo de la mano y no lo slto hasta que la luz del dia iba alumbrando el lugar y llegaron alo que se suponia era la copa del arbol pero harry se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era una hermosa habitación digna de una princesa

-este es un regalo de mi madre-dijo la chica soltandole la mano a harry que rapidamente la alcanzo y le tomo la mano de ella luna le miro y sonrio

-sabes este lugar es mi favorito después de hogwarts aunque en este momento es mejor que el colegio-dijo acercandose a una ventana que le mostraba un paisaje hermoso

-harry la solto y miro por la ventana en realidad era el lugar mas maravilloso que el pudiera imaginar

-ya se por que…en el colegio no ves cosas tan hermosas-dijo harry

Luna sonrio y se acerco a el por detrás y lo abrazo

-no… es mejor por que tu estas aquí mis 2 mas preciadas cosas estan aquí…tu y el recuerdo de mi madre-dijo abrazando su espalda

Harry sintio que su corazon latia con demasiada fuerza y de nuevo ese deseo de besarla aparecio

Se dio la vuelta y la abrazo alzo la cara de la rubia e hipnotizado por sus lindos ojos azules la beso tiernamente

Luna llevo sus manos ala cintura de harry y harry las suyas ala cintura de ella

Quien iva a pensar que luna lovegood le haria sentir eso a harry potter el niño que vivio asi estuvieron abrazados y besandose un momento hasta que harry no aguanto mas y la jalo hacia el pegando mas cuerpos el delicado y blanco cuerpo de luna temblaba ante el contacdo de harry

Harry saboreaba esos labios como nunca hasta que los dos sintieron que les faltaba el oxigeno y se separaron harry puso su frente en la luna y dijo quedamente

-luna yo….-pero un dedo de la chica le hizo callar

-no digas algo que no sientes-dijo con tristeza la rubia

Harry se separo horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir luna

-por que dices eso?- pregunto el

-harry yo se muy bien que no te intereso alo mejor te sientes solo por que no has visto a tus amigos y me imagino que es lo unico que quieres hacer verlos platicar con ellos reir ..pero no quiero que te sientas comprometido se que no significo nada en tu vida que solo soy una chica que te ayudo y con algo de suerte me consideres una buena compañera y te entiendo quien se iba a interesar en mi por eso te pido no digas cosas que no sientes que nunca llegaras a sentir-termino de decir luna tranquila

Harry se acerco a ella y le beso la comisura de los labios, la nariz, las mejillas, los ojos la frente y entre beso y beso le dijo

-yo ..nunca..digo..mentiras…sabes?-

Luna sonrio y lo abrazo

-luna yo….-pero ahora los labios de la chica lo callaron y el no hizo nada solo se dejo llevar por el dulce sabor de su boca

Luna llevo sus manos ala cintura de harry y le quito la camisa y harry le desabotono la suya lo hacia tan lento y besando cada porcion de piel que se veia que luna suspiraba y se mordia los labios

-eres hermosa-le dijo harry antes de besarla de nuevo

Luna sonrio en el beso era la primera vez que le decian eso

Harry después de quitarle la blusa se encontro con lindo sujetador blanco que su parecer le parecia muy sexy llevo sus manos ala cadera de la chica y desabotono la falda y callo a los pies de luna dejando una vision hermosa de luna alos ojos de harry unas bragas blancas con un diminuto encaje blanco

Luna se sonrojo al sentir la avida mirada de harry sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo asi que ella se acerco mas a el y desabotono el pantalón que llevaba el chico y cuando lo hizo se sonrojo al divisar la ropa interior de harry

El pantalón callo al piso y asi en ropa interior se exploraron con las manos y caricias se besaron hasta que harry no agunato mas y la llevo en brazos ala cama y la deposito con mucho cuidado como si de cristal se tratara

Luna se acosto y espero aque harry se posara encima de ella ahí donde ella se dio cuenta que el chico tenia una ereccion y se sonrojo al verla se llevo sus manos alos ojos y sonrio apenada

Harry se sonrojo se iba a levantar pero luna se lo impidio y se acerco a su oido y le dijo suplicante

-harry te amo-

Harry sintio que su corazon explotaria la felicidad no le cabia en un organo tan diminuto lo que luna le ha hecho sentir era algo que penso nunca sentiria

Lentamente harry se acerco a luna y la beso tiernamente luna sonrio en el beso y suspiro al sentir que se separaban

-luna no te quiero presionar…eres muy importante para mi…de verdad no quiero verte presionada…-dijo mientras le miraba con infinito amor

-lo se harry se debe hacer por amor- dijo sonrojada con temor en la mirada ya que pensaba que harry no sentia lo mismo

-entonces no hay retrasar lo obvio …yo te amo..y me siento estupido por darme cuenta hasta ahora…no lo queria aceptar pero siempre pienso en ti,sueño contigo,hablo de ti con la señora Fig….-dijo sonriendo

Luna no aguanto mas y se tiro a sus brazos estaba muy feliz y en lo unico que podia pensar era en pertenecerle a harry

Harry la abrazo y beso su cuello parte que descubrio era muy sensible en luna

Luna respiraba entrecortadamente el deseo se sentia en sus pieles

Sudaban jadeaban se amaban luna gemia con el solo roce de los dedos de harry

-harry- dijo suplicante luna

Harry se separo de ella y le quito la prenda que le impedia unirse y luna hizo lo mismo con harry

Estando desnudos uno frente el otro se besaron y el rose de sus cuerpos desnudos desperto inmensamente el miembro de harry el cual con sumo cuidado penetro la humeda vagina de luna

Harry miraba temeroso el rostro de la chica y estuvo a punto de salir pero el movimiento de cadera de luna le hizo gemir y espero que esta se acostumbrara ala invasión

Luna gemia por mas y harry entendio y comenzo a envestirla lentamente luego mas rapido y fuerte dentro de unos minutos solo se escuchaban jadeos y gemido

-ha…ha..rry-decia cortadamente luna por la pasion

Harry coloco a luna encima de el y ella montaba sobre el fuertemente queria pertenercerle de todas formas

Fue ahí donde harry vertio su semilla dentro de la rubia la cual gimio con fuerza y se abrazo mas ala espalda de harry

Después de amarse calleron rendidos uno al lado del otro

Harry salio de luna a pesar de sentirse muy agusto asi

Luna suspiro y se dejo abrazar por harry y este le beso la frente por la cual caian unos rubios mechones empapados de sudor

-te amo-dijo en un sususrro harry ya que estaba agotado

Luna sonrio y dijo

-yo tambien-

Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo mas dormido que despierto harry

Luna abrio los ojos y sonrio

-te lo digo cuando despiertes

-aja- dijo el chico mientras soltaba a luna para acurrucarse en su pecho desnudo

Luna lo abrazo y beso su cabeza

Miro hacia el techo

Por fin luna brillaba…brillaba de felicidad


End file.
